yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Dark World
"Dark World" (暗黒界 Ankoku Kai) is an archetype of cards consisting mostly of DARK Fiend-Type monsters. They were introduced in Elemental Energy, with further support in Strike of Neos and Structure Deck: Gates of the Underworld. Brron, Mad King of Dark World uses this archetype in the Yu-Gi-Oh! GX anime. They are based around effects that activate when they are discarded from the hand to the Graveyard by a card effect. Therefore, this does not include cards that require you to discard as a cost, such as "Magic Jammer," "Tribute to the Doomed" and "Lightning Vortex" since costs are not considered to be card effects. Also, because sending cards to the Graveyard is not considered to be discarding, cards like "Hand Destruction" will not work. "Dark World" cards benefit from the use of cards like "Card Destruction", "Dragged Down into the Grave", "Morphing Jar", "Trance Archfiend" and "Fabled Raven". The anime-only "Dark Corridor" also belongs to this archetype since its kanji name contains "暗黒界". Naming The names of "Dark World" monsters are based on colors: "Goldd" is based on gold, "Sillva" is based upon silver, "Gren" is based on green, "Kahkki" on khaki, "Broww" on brown, "Renge" on orange, "Scarr" on scarlet, "Beiige" on beige, "Zure" on azure, "Brron" on bronze, "Ceruli" on cerulean, "Cobal" on cobalt, "Snoww" on snow-white, "Latinum" on platinum, and "Grapha" on graphite". The exception is "Reign-Beaux," which is based on "rainbow". Most "Dark World" monsters' artwork have the color their names were based on. The names of the cards are also based on positions in an army. (Tactician, Overlord, King, Knight, Scout, etc.) Basic Strategy "Dark World" cards in general are intended to gain Summoning, destruction, and abilities by discarding cards (through effects) from your hand into the Graveyard, and many of the "Dark World" monsters gain extra effects if discarded by an opponent's effect. "Dark World" monsters can rapidly and aggressively swarm the field and overwhelm the opponent by destroying and discarding your opponent's cards, using its main boss monster, "Grapha, Dragon Lord of Dark World", who has a built-in destruction effect and the ability to Special Summon itself from the Graveyard, and is the key card in any "Dark World" deck. With the new "Structure Deck 21: Gates of the Underworld," this Deck has picked up more speed in Summoning and getting card effects. The aforementioned "Grapha, Dragon Lord of Dark World," Dragon Lord of Dark World" for power and destruction and "Snoww, Unlight of Dark World" allows for quick searches for any deck thinning. With the release of "Grapha, Dragon Lord of Dark World," the Deck no longer needs to rely on "Goldd, Wu-Lord of Dark World" and "Sillva, Warlord of Dark World" for power. Their high Level means that they will often sit unused in the hand. Using your discard outlets for other cards such as "Grapha, Dragon Lord of Dark World"or "Snoww, Unlight of Dark World" is often more favorable to either immediately remove a threat, or search the Deck for a card you need. Discard effects This section will show exactly which effects are activated with any "Dark World" monster's discard. This also shows exactly the additional effect that happens when the opponent's effect is the cause for the discard. Other Discard Methods "Dark World" cards do not activate if they are discarded as part of a cost (e.g. "Lightning Vortex" or "Monster Reincarnation"), but there are other ways to discard them than by "Dark World Dealings", "Dark World Lightning" or "Brron, Mad King of Dark World". This has become easy to determine with the July 2011 "Problem-Solving Card Text" solution. Now all cards with a "discard" effect occurring after a semicolon, ";", are effects that cause "Dark World" monsters' effects to activate. These cards include: * Card Destruction * Dark Smog * Dark World Dealings * Dark World Lightning * Dragged Down into the Grave * Fabled Raven * Gate of the Dark World * Mind Crush * Morphing Jar * Trance Archfiend and many more Recommended cards The "Dark World" cards have effects that activate when they are discarded from your hand to the Graveyard via a card effect. By taking advantage of this effect, players are able to both create easy field presence and turn the opponent's discard effects against them. Thanks to its potential speed, this Deck can be very aggressive and powerful, though incredibly vulnerable to cards that lock the Graveyard, namely "Dimensional Fissure", "Macro Cosmos", and so on. Thankfully, the same does not apply to "Necrovalley". To be safe, using several copies of "Mystical Space Typhoon" and "Heavy Storm" will prevent these cards from hurting you. Since "Dark World" monsters are Fiend-Type, you can add "Solidarity" to boost up the ATK power of all "Dark World" monsters by 800 as long as there are at least one Fiend-type or Dark World monster in your graveyard. "Beiige, Vanguard of Dark World" is a good monster because his effect allows you to spam Grapha out of the Graveyard while not using up your vital Normal Summon. "Dark World" monsters can also be combined with "Deck Devastation Virus" and "Eradicator Epidemic Virus" for massive destruction. Also, if you plan to use Synchro Monsters, the most useful Tuner monster would be "Fabled Raven,"as its effect triggers the effect of the "Dark World" Monster, and increases its own Level and ATK. In fact, "Fabled Raven" discarding either "Goldd" or "Sillva" will merit you Level 8 Synchro Monster materials. "Fabled Raven" is also a Fiend, so it gets an attack increase from "Gate of the Dark World" and can be removed or discarded for its effect. "Allure of Darkness" can offer draw power, then you can Special Summon the monster you banished with "Leviair the Sea Dragon", which can also be used to summon monsters removed with the effect of "The Gates of Dark World". "Necrovalley" affects this Deck only very slightly because "Necrovalley" can't negate the effect of monsters that Special Summon themselves from the graveyard. Some cards that are affected are "Snoww, Unlight of Dark World," (only the second effect) "Gateway to Dark World," and "The Forces of Darkness." "Dark Armed Dragon" can be useful, as all Dark World monsters are of the DARK Attribute. Although not necessary to activate the monsters' effects, "Forced Requisition" is a great addition to this deck. For every card you discard, your opponent has to discard the same amount, negating your hand disadvantage. A similar effect can occur if you activate "Appropriate" and have several cards that let you draw. Both of these work extremely well for "Dark World Dealings," so you could draw three cards and discard one, and your opponent draws one card and discards two. "Card Destruction" and "Morphing Jar" are very useful for "Dark World" decks as they can provide many discards and draws at once. "Dark World" also heavily benefits from "Tour Guide From the Underworld," which can be used to summon "Broww, Huntsman of Dark World" which can either Xyz with "Tour Guide From the Underworld" or bounce back to summon "Grapha, Dragon Lord of Dark World." "Malefic Stardust Dragon" is the best choice to protect "The Gates of Dark World," and it has solid attack at 2500. Decks Standard Dark World Deck Weaknesses and Counter-Strategies decks that have a big influence or that can shut down this deck are six samurai and decks that stop you from discarding "Shadow-Imprisoning Mirror" will completely shut down this deck, but "Heavy Storm" and "Mystical Space Typhoon" will take care of it. "Dark World" cards activate in the Graveyard, so banish strategies that revolve around "Dimensional Fissure", "Karma Cut", or "Macro Cosmos" almost completely invalidate their threat, though a "Dark World" player will still be able to Normal Summon their stronger monsters and use "Dark World Lightning" to destroy face-downs. "The End of Anubis", "Shadow-Imprisoning Mirror", "Banisher of the Light", "Abyss Dweller", and "Banisher of the Radiance" will also completely negate all in-Graveyard effects, making "Dark World" cards nearly useless. "Soul Drain" will negate "Dark World" effects (that start a "Chain") from activating in the Graveyard, except for the Special Summoning of certain "Dark World" monsters, such as "Grapha, Dragon Lord of Dark World" (its Special Summoning does not start a "Chain"). "Dark World" cards are also all DARK Fiend-Types, making it possible for your opponent to tailor their strategy to counter those kinds of cards specifically (such as with "Tualatin"). Since the majority of "Dark World" monsters have to be Special Summoned to gain their effects, they can be handled with cards that prevent Special Summoning, such as "Vanity's Ruler" or "Vanity's Fiend". "Dark World" Decks may also run into complications when facing other "Dark World" Decks, as some of the key discard cards that let the "Dark World" monsters trigger their effects have both Duelists discard, which will activate the more dangerous effects of an opponent's "Dark World" monsters. "Consecrated Light" is also a problem, as it stops you from being able to attack with or even Summon any DARK monsters, although an easy way to get rid of it is to simply discard "Grapha" to destroy it.